CSI: Season 16
by TvWriter95
Summary: Our favorite gang is back for season 16 of the hit series CSI: Las Vegas. We will follow the members of the Las Vegas crime through new cases, new loves, and new challenges! We will also follow Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle through their new adventures. So strap in for a wild ride.
**Author Note:/ Hello, and welcome to my story CSI: Season 16. This story will take place after the "series finale" each chapter will read like one episode of CSI. Please Enjoy**

Crime Scene Investigation: Season 16

 **Teaser**

The rain came down hard on that cold october night. The moon and the stars were covered by the heavy clouds that brought the rain and the wind. The only ligh source on the long windy road came from one single car. On the car the windshied wippers worked as fast as they could go. Monica Reyess mentally cursed herself for not leaving the party earlier, and for not taking her boyfriends advice. However, she would never actually admit that out loud, she would then be forced to listen to his ranting and gloating. A soft sigh passed through Monica's lips as she passed a sign that said she was now entering Clark County. Just about an hour more, Monica thought to herself. It would make everything better soon.

Just as Monica came around a corner she heard a knocking sound coming from her car. A frown began to form on her face as the knocking sound began to get louder. "No, no, no!" She beated on the steering wheel. This couldn't be happening. Slowly Monica pulled the car off to the side of the road, and came to a halt. The knocking sound did not stop even as the car was stopped. Monica reached over into the passenger seat for her purse and pulled out her Iphone. "Damn it!" Monica yelled, realizing that her phone had died. What was she supposed to do now?

The decision wasn't easy to make but Monica didn't have any other choice in the matter, and she turned the car off. The car remained off for a full ten seconds before she turned the key and prayed that the car would turn back. Slowly her face fell as the car tried to turn over but didn't every make it. Monica tried to turn the car back on several times before she realized that there was no hope for that. "Great, just great," Monica muttered to herself. The Iphone was dead, the car was dead, and it just happened to be raining out, and she knew that she was going to have go for a walk. It would be a long walk at that.

However, just as Monica prepared herself to get out of the car she saw headlights in the rearview mirror. Slowly the lights came to a stop, and so did the car now sitting behind her. In the rearview mirror Monica watched a large indivdual exit their car and make their way up to her car. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Act One**

With the rain coming down as hard as it was experienced CSI Catherine Willows knew that she did not have much time to gather the evidence. She drove the black Chevy Tahoe through the rain, and much of the ride was quiet no one really saying much. Catherine glanced over to see CSI Morgan Brody. "Are you okay over there?" Her gaze flickered back and fourth between Morgan and the road. "You haven't said much."

Morgan turned towards Catherine and tried to focus on what Catherine was asking her. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She sighed softly to herself, and hoped that they would arrive at the scene before Catherine got the chance to ask her about what. Truth is, Morgan didn't know why she was so confused. All Morgan knew is that her mind was confused about one person.

Catherine opened her mouth to ask Morgan about what she was thinking about but quickly closed her, and sighed softly as she pulled up to the scene. Red and blue police sirens flashed through the night sky and police sirens echoed through the night. Catherine pulled up next to a few police cars and killed the car enegine.

Both Catherine and Morgan got out of the car and made their way over to the yellow caution tape. A cold burst of wind blew through the area and it made Catherine glad that she had put on her heavy jacket before leaving the lab. Oh, how things have changed for Catherine Willows. Two months ago she was with the FBI when the call had come in, and the case seemed to change everything. Never did she actually believe that running the crime lab would be an option for her again.

A uniformed officer lifted up the yellow caution tape for the two girls, and both went under the tape. The road was windy and long as they made their way over to the car parked on the side of the road. It was no surprise to see the medical examiner, David, already looking at the body. David glanced up seeing both Catherine and Morgan.

"What do you have for us, David?" Catherine leanded down next to David, and pulled out a pair of white latex gloves snapping them onto her hands.

David finished writing down a few things on his paperwork before looking back up at Catherine. "Her liver temepatrue puts TOD about three or four hours ago." He leaned up to look at the body more. "I haven't gotten an exact COD but I mostly likely feel it was these stab wounds on her neck here." He pointed to the area over the neck area.

Catherine shinned it onto the car seat to see a lot of blood. "She was stabbed in the car." Catherine sighed and walked over to the passengers side of the car opening the door. She bent down and opened the glove box. The glove box was filled with various paper work and such until Catherine found the registration. "The car is registered to a Monica Reyes." She spoke more to herself than to David. The light shinned over a black purse and Catherine bent down to pull the purse out of the car.

The purse is set down on the hood of the car for Catherine to go through. The purse contiunes pretty common items, make-up, pens, and finally she comes across a wallet. Slowly she opened the wallet and pulled out a form of ID. The ID was a pretty of a young pretty girl and the name on the ID read Monica Reyes. She sighed softly to herself and looked over at David. "Monica Reyes," she motioned to the body.

Morgan also put on a pair of white latex gloves, and walked a little ways of the car. She took her flashlight out of her kit and began to shine the light onto the muddy ground. It didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary expect for one part of the ground that was a little ways out of the way. A large footprint that appeared to be maybe a hiking boot or a type of shoe like that. Morgan snapped a picture before opening up her kit to make a mold of the dirt.

Waiting patiently for the mold to set Morgan also noticed something else laying in the ground. A cigratte butt that appears to be just smoked. She took a brown brindle out of her kit and picked up the cigratte to take for DNA later. She looked up to see Catherine coming her way.

"You find anything?" Catherine called out.

"A large footprint here in the mud." Morgan pointed to the footprint. "It looks a little large to me to be a female foot. A work boot maybe," she shrugged, not exactly sure. "I also found a cigarette butt over here. Maybe some DNA on it."

Catherine nodded her head. "Get it to Hodges see what he can do with it."

* * *

Sara Sidle walked along the dock through the thong of various boats and ships. In her hand she hugged a brown bag paper. She was lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to anyone really. It was strange how two months could change so much. Never in a million years did she actually think that she would be on a boat sailing the world with Gil Grissom. However, it was the best decision that she had made in a long time.

Carefully Sara stepped onto the boat and glanced around. It seemed that Gil was still sleeping which made her breath a sigh of relief. She didn't want to worry him for no reason. It couldn't be possible it just couldn't be.

The walk down from the deck was long and her head swirled with the various possibilities. Again, Sara was glad to see that Gil was sleeping peacefully on the bedroom. Slowly she took his new crossword book out of the paper bag and set it on the nightstand next to him. Sara along with the brown paper bag went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Opening the brown paper bag and she pulled out a early pregnancy test. Sara glanced up in the mirror and caught her own reflection. Her eyes swirled with worry, fear, and a little bit of excitement. "No," she muttered to herself, pushing a strain of brown hair out of her face. "I can't be." She resurrected herself. But what if she was? What would Gil say? The two had just finally gotten on an okay platform. Well, it was going much better than okay.

It was the moment of truth as Sara took the test out of the box, ready to find out the answer that she needed to know. A part of her didn't want to know the answer but she knew that she must know the answer to this question.

* * *

Greg Sanders jumped out of the black Chevy Tahoe and reached around grabbing his crime kit. Over the years Greg had gone from a lab rat to working on the scene. There was nothing he wanted more, but know it was his time to train someone. Okay, he was just in charge of taking Lindsey on a case with him. However, it made him think when Grissom did this for him. He would never forget this.

Lindsey Willows exited the Tahoe and picked up her crime kit. She walked around to Greg and gave him a small nod. Being a CSI was something that Lindsey had worked for so hard, and she couldn't believe that she had finally made it. Lindsey also couldn't believe that she was working under her mother, and of course she had heard the rumors. That her mother had actually gotten her the job, or that Catherine would favorite Lindsey but that wasn't the case.

The pair walked along the sidewalk in this middle-class neighborhood. The houses all seemed to be normally the type of people that never expected themselves to become victims but who actually did.

A uniformed officer held up the yellow caution tape for Greg and Lindsey. Detective Carl Lee stood waiting for the pair. Carl gave a small nod to each of them before glancing towards the house and then at a cop car. A you g teenage boy was sitting in the back of the cop car. "Gerald Fitz," he pointed to the car. "He beat the crap out of his teenage girlfriend, Andrea Lane. She's getting looked at by medics but she's saying that she fell down the stairs." A long sigh passed through his lips.

Lindsey sucked in a deep breath and lead the way towards the ambulance. Her mind was swirling with possibilities but she had to see this girl for herself. She didn't understand how any girl could allow her boyfriend to do that to her.

A young girl, who couldn't have been more than 20, sat in the ambulance most of her slim body covered by a black shock blanket. The young girl round face was covered in a lot of purple bruises most of which was her blood. The girl had a split lip, a bloody nose, and a eye that was turning black. However, she sat in the ambulance with her arms crossed in a huff.

Lindsey let out an audible gasp seeing the girl for the first time. "Oh honey," the words flew out of her mouth before she even had the chance to stop herself. "What happened, Andrea?" She tried to regain her professional form.

Andrea glanced up and tossed a glare towards Lindsey. "I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told those assholes over there," her gaze flicked over to the two officers talking to the guy in the car. "I fell down the stairs, okay? Gerald didn't do this to me, all right? He loves me."

"He loves you?" Again, the words fell out of Lindsey mouth before she could catch them. "Oh, honey, this...this isn't love."

Suddenly Andrea got to her feet and into Lindsey face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't know me and you damn well don't know him!" She growled, and stomped off.

Lindsey mouth dropped open in pure shock and watched the young teenager walk away probably to argue with the detectives some more. She frowned slightly and turned and looked at Greg. "I didn't-"

"I know," Greg help up a hand and offered a soft smile. He knew that Lindsey had not meant wrong or to upset that girl mainly because she reminded Greg of him. "It's just that not everyone wants help right away." The sentence made him frown at the thought of just saying that. "It's one of the hardest parts of the job."

Lindsey understood where Greg was coming from, but it hurt her. She had gotten into this job to save people and help people. So far it wasn't going great. "Yeah," she spoke softly.

 **Act Two**

The Las Vegas crime lab was buzzing with people, cops, and crime scene investigators. Catherine walked into the break room and sighed softly to herself. Slowly she made her way to the coffee and poured herself a cup. The coffee was old and bitter and made Catherine wrinkle her nose. Being back here was so surreal but it had a good feeling to it. The case was just beginning but it always felt good to work on a case. To know that she is making a difference in someone life.

"Catherine?" Morgan called out with a piece of paper in her hand. She walked into the break room to see her boss having a cup of coffee. The idea didn't sound too bad to her and Morgan set the paper down on the table and made her way to have a cup of coffee. She poured herself a cup. "I got results back on the footprint."

Catherine leaned down and picked up the paper on the table. She read over the information a few times. "Size 11 male work boot," she read the information. "The type of the boot this is a very common almost too common. It's impossible to where the hell this boot came from." She glanced up at Morgan. "Hodges have any luck with the DNA of the cigarette butt?"

Morgan shrugged and took a drink of her coffee. She frowned slightly at the coffee before looking up at Catherine to answer the question. "He was still working on when I stopped by." She grinned slightly. "You know Hodges and his lab."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Catherine spoke and set her cup of coffee down on the counter. "We finally got her phone charged. It seems that she was texting a guy who was very upset with our victim." She leaned against the counter. "I think that we should pay him a visit."

Morgan nodded her head in agreement, and headed out of the building with Morgan. As the pair walked through the building she glanced over to see Greg talking to one of the new lab girls, and she couldn't help but frown. However, she quickly wiped away the frown trying not to think anything of it.

Catherine glanced over and happened to notice the frown across Morgan face but didn't see exactly why Morgan was frowning. "Are you sure that you are okay? You seem distant." She noted.

"I'm fine," Morgan tried to offer a soft smile but she knew that Catherine wasn't going to buy that. "Really I'm fine, Catherine, but thank you." She opened the door to the Tahoe and got in.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She figured that she couldn't make Morgan talk or figure out what was wrong other than she would let Morgan come to her on her own terms.

The drive was long and no one really said much. It seemed that everyone was lost in their own thoughts or at least Morgan was. She knew that Catherine meant well, but she didn't want to talk about her problem. Hell, she didn't even want to think about her problem. The more that she thought about it the more real it was becoming.

Finally Catherine and Morgan pulled up the guys house and got out of the car. The pair glanced up at the house and glanced at each other. It seemed nice like whoever owned the house had a lot of money. They each gave one and another a nod and made their way to the front door. Catherine knocked on the door and waited for the guy.

Slowly the door opened and Danny Smith stood in the doorway and leaned against it casually. He was much taller then both of girls and could easily out muscle both of the girls. "What can I do for the two fine looking ladies?" He smirked at the two of them.

Catherine held up her badge and enjoyed the shocked look that spread over her face. "We need to ask you a few questions about your friend Monica." She glanced over at Morgan.

"What about Monica?" Danny raised a brow. "I know that by girlfriend didn't come home last nigh, but you know girls..." He shrugged casually. He sighed softly.

Catherine and Morgan exchanged a glance with each other. "Monica was killed last night." She said quickly and a little more harshly than she should have.

"She what?" Danny's mouth dropped open in shock. "That's why she didn't come home last night." His face fell and his eyes filled with sadness. He glanced up at the two girls and shock spread over him. "Oh, you don't think... I would never."

"You sent your girlfriend some pretty nasty text messages last night." Morgan pointed out. "I believed that you called her a stupid bitch over text."

"Look, I was mad at her because she was going to a party with her ex-boyfriend there." Danny sighed softly. "So I had a little too much drink and I got pissed off. I had told her to leave the party earlier and she didn't do as I had told her."

"As you had told her?!" Catherine tone was far from light. "That sounds a wee bit controlling." She pointed out.

"Look, I didn't kill her and I think that I'm done with this conversation." Danny slammed the door in the girls face.

Catherine and Morgan both sighed softly as they made their way back to the Tahoe. "Well, that went well."

Morgan nodded her head in agreement. "Did you happen to notice his shoes?" She raised a brow. "It does look like he would wear a size 11 shoe." She got into the Tahoe.

"You think that he killed his girlfriend?" Catherine asked, getting into the drivers side of the car. She knew that it was a possibility.

"He didn't seem to be very caring that his girlfriend was killed last night. He didn't even seem to care that she didn't come home last night." Morgan pointed out. She shrugged me knew that they still needed more evidence. "Maybe Hodges has the DNA back so far." However, she knew that it was going to be pretty much impossible to prove if they didn't have a murder weapon.

* * *

Even though the case was important it was also important that Morgan dealt with her problem. Maybe this was a bad decision but she would never know until she took that large step. She made her way through the busy crime lab and into the break room. She took a deep breath and was surprised to see Greg sitting in the break room.

Greg sat in the break room trying to catch up on a variety of paperwork. This was the not so glamours part of the job, and a part of the job that he didn't like. Greg glanced up to see Morgan coming his way. "Hey," he greets her. "How's your case going?" He asked.

"Are you dating someone?" Morgan didn't want to answer Greg's question. She had come here for a reason and all she really wanted was an answer.

Greg mouth dropped open at the question and he quickly closed it. He wasn't sure where that question had come from or how to answer this question.

Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Greg. "Just answer the question please, Greg." She bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for a long time.

"No, I'm not," Greg set his pen down on the table and stood on his feet curious of what would make Morgan ask that question. "That new intern asked me on a date but I told her that I didn't want to go on a date with her." He raised a brow. "Where is this coming from, Morgan?"

In her head Morgan had never planned actually getting this far into the conversation with Greg. "I...I don't know." She rambled out. "I was just curious." She snapped out and turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

It wasn't her place and Lindsey Willows knew that. Greg had actually encouraged her to back off from the case but she didn't know if she could do that. She knew that Greg was right but Lindsey knew that being a good CSI meant that she had to trust herself too.

* * *

The local high school was buzzing with teens as they made their way home or wherever they spent their time after school. Lindsey scanned the crowd and hoped that Andrea was still here. She needed to have a word with the girl. It was almost about time to give up until Lindsey spotted the young girl. It made her heart break seeing the black eye that the girl had tried to cover with make-up.

"Andrea!" Lindsey called out, trying to get the young girls attention. "Andrea!" She called out again.

Andrea turned and saw Lindsey. She growled and stomped over to Lindsey. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. It was clear that the CSI was the last person that she wanted to see. "Didn't you get it last night?"

Lindsey frowned and and help up her hands in her defense. "I know that last night was really stressful for you, but we needed to talk. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable when it's just you and I. I just want to help-"

"I don't need your help or anyone's help. I know what you think happened but you're wrong. He loves me, okay? Just don't come near me again."

"He doesn't love you, Andrea!" Lindsey shouted the words a little louder than what she meant to. "Andrea, please just let me-"

"Just leave me the hell alone, all right? You're just going to make everything worse! Don't you understand!"

 **Act Three**

The nap had been peaceful and much needed for Gil Grissom. So much had changed in just a few months but he was glad that things have changed. He had his one true love by his side and he knew that nothing was ever going to change that. He sat up and noticed that Sara had gone and brought back a new crossword puzzle. The kind act brought a smile to face, but suddenly he wondered where Sara. He stood on his feet and noticed that the bathroom door was closed with the light on. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. "Sara?" He knocked again. "Are you okay?"

Sara stood staring at herself in the mirror as she knew that Gil was getting worried. She picked up the test off the counter and held it tight in her hand. She opened the door slowly and didn't say one word. She simply just dropped the test in Gil hand.

There was something about Sara face that made a pit form in his stomach. He glanced down at the object in his hand and was surprised to see that it was a pregnant test. Gil glanced up at Sara. "Sara?" He glanced back down to see the results of the pregnancy test.

* * *

The results from the cigarette butt had finally come back in. Catherine and Morgan set in the interview room and on the other side of the metal table set Danny and his lawyer. Catherine and Morgan exchanged a glance between the two before Catherine pulled out a paper and set it down on the table.

Danny set on the metal chair with his arms crossed across his chest. "I don't know how dense the two of you-"

The lawyer sitting in the room glared over at Danny. "Why don't you just not talk?" He advised.

Catherine scoffed and looked over at Danny. "He doesn't have to talk for us to figure this thing out." She spoke. "We found your DNA on a cigarette butt."

"So? Smoking isn't a crime?"

"No, it's not. But killing your girlfriend is."

"I didn't kill her!"

"The cigarette butt," Morgan chimed in. "Was found at the crime scene." She slid the paper Catherine had taken out to the lawyer.

"Also your neighbors are very talkative. We have two eye witnesses that place you leaving just about a half an hour before Monica was killed." Catherine said.

Danny leaned back on the chair. "That stupid whore was cheating on me!" He hissed. "I just went to have a talk with her."

"I didn't go there to just have a talk with her." Morgan spoke and looked at Danny now. "You went to punish her for what you thought for cheating on you."

Flashback

The rain fell down as Danny stepped out of the chair and made his way to Monica car. He blew out the rest of his cigarette and threw it onto the ground. He was glad he remembered to loosen a hose or two.

Danny made his way up the street and knocked on the door to see Monica.

Monica opened the door and jumped out of the car relieved to see Danny. "I've never been so happy to see you." She furrowed a brow slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?!" Danny growled and took a long step backing Monica into the car. "What were you doing out so late? That party you went to?"

Monica placed a hand on Danny's chest. "No," she growled. "We are not doing this here."

"No, Monica, we are doing this here. So who's the prick you're sleep with?"

"You think I'm cheating on you? Get real, Danny." Monica turned and went to get back into her car.

Danny growled and reached out grabbing Monica by her hair. "You're going to pay for this you stupid slut." He threw her into the car.

End of flashback

Danny looked over at his lawyer and narrowed his eyes. "Monica was a slut and I might have punished her for it."

Catherine and Morgan stood up from their seats. "Well, now we're going to punish you for your actions."

* * *

The conversation with Andrea had not exactly gone the way that Lindsey had wanted it. She just wanted to help the young girl but it seems that she only made the situation worse and the young girl more upset. It made her upset and she knew she was getting too involved with the case but something had to be done.

Lindsey glanced over to see Greg going someone where in a hurry with his crime kit in hand. "A new case?"

Greg groaned and hoped that he would be able to avoid Lindsey. "Yeah," he winced. "I... I'm late. I'll see you later."

"Wait a second! I'll go with you. I'm sure you could use some help."

"Lindsey I don't think this case is for you."

"Look, Greg, I know that I really messed up. I just want the chance to make it up to you. I just want to prove myself."

"Lindsey, I know that you are going to be wonderful, okay? This case was very hard for you, but you can't go with me. You... You just can't. It will be best this way." Greg turned on his heels and didn't want to say much more about this issue anymore. He didn't want to have to tell Lindsey about this.

"It's about Andrea isn't it?" Lindsey didn't have to see Greg's face for the answer. "Greg, please?" She begged. She hated to beg but this girl meant so much to her. "I have to go."

Greg spun on his heels. "I'm going to advise against this Lindsey. It's not going to end well, can't you trust me?"

"I have to go." Lindsey spoke sternly. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Greg was standing. "Come on, we are wasting time just standing here."

The whole car ride was strange but Lindsey mind was filled with various thoughts. The only thing that she knew that it was going to make this time better. Finally the pair had arrived at the scene and Lindsey jumped our of the Tahoe. She made her way up to the house.

"Lindsey!" Greg called out, and knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her to swallow. "Lindsey, please wait!"

She didn't want to wait for Greg or take his warning but she wanted to help this young girl. She ran into the house and felt her heart break into a million pieces.

Andrea laid on the ground her neck broken and her face blue. The medicinal examiner was bent down next to her and everyone looked up at Lindsey who had gasped out loud.

Suddenly everything Greg had done had made sense and she turned and practically ran out of the house. She couldn't stare at the body right now. Lindsey ran into Greg as she fought back tears. "How? I couldn't save her." The sentence broke her heart.

Greg opened his mouth to speak and closed it because he didn't know what to say. "Lindsey," he sighed softly.

Lindsey turned on her heels and walked away from everything. This was the last place that she wanted to be right now. In her mind it was her fault that the girl had died. Maybe if she had just said something different, maybe if she had just done something none of this would be happening right now.

In her haze of concern Lindsey had made it to a bar. She didn't care if everyone seemed to stare at the girl who had tear stains down her face. "Whiskey," Lindsey told the bartender and was glad when she got her drink. She chugged the drink down as fast as she possible could. "Another, and keep them coming." She instructed slapping a $50 bill on the table.

It wasn't long before Lindsey was pretty drunk but she felt like she needed to be. Sitting next to Lindsey is a young man who glanced over at her. "Tough day, huh?" He stared at her with bright green hazel eyes. He flashed a soft smile.

"You could say that." Lindsey responded and took another drink before glancing over at the blonde stranger. "Today had sucked and well..." She took another drink.

The young stranger offered a gentle smile. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be having that tough of a day. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Before Lindsey knew it she found herself kissing the guy deeply. It felt good to just let go and have someone. His hands roamed her body. "Your place," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again. She needed this. She needed him, but she knew that this could not end well.

Author Note:/ Hello, readers, I hope that you enjoyed the first episode. Please leave your thoughts in the review.


End file.
